Total drama Oskaki Behind the scenes
by mr.sandman23
Summary: Bios , and many of the other charecters in depht , as well , as never before seeen confessions . and events Leading up to Oskaki island , and much more.


**Hello and welcome to The Total Drama BEhind the scenes , and if you decided to come check it out thank you..**

 **Anyways heres some stuff that you probably didnt know about the show...**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

During the casting . when looking for Oc's There was going to be charecter Named Austin Dane appearing .  
But It was Decided that he would be Withheld Until Season 2 or even if there is going to be a season 2 is still being debated on.  
 **(A/N)No Comment**

 **.**

 **Alexis Monroe**

Alexis Was Originally suppose To Host the Aftermath in the begining of the show , as she is big time Celebrity thats been on many talk shows.  
But she refused the first time , Deciding to be a Contestant Instead to Gain more Publicity . Later after she was Eliminated she agreed  
To host the aftermath.. Ultimately resulting in Bridgett being fired . Geoff Already knowing this refused to Host with Alexis .

Telling Bridgett he was on vacation when he had actually quit knowing he and bridgett would soon be replaced . Alexis then hosted the show.  
But was fired and replaced by Rain , and Ryan , As when alexis hosted The Ratings Dropped , But Producers Asking Rain and ryan to host  
Knowing that they were Beloved Contestants on the show ..

.

 **Drake Vice**

Drake was intentionally not suppose to be eliminated until the final 4 , but this was hard to do considering Somebody Might  
Have Died . Drake Was thrown in juvie due to his uncontrollable anger , and caused destruction , and major injuries to others , and himself.  
When provoked . Hes attended several Anger management Classes . But most people often say he's too Unpredictable..  
Drakes was Forced to join the show to improve his social skills. Yet its still Unclear what His true Motives are.

.

 **Mindy Mallington**

Mindy is alot like Searah except instead of her obsession being cody it's My chemical romance instead ..She is Very Energetic  
but can be mello. She Loves throwing parties for her friends. and going to concerts .she is a total fangirl when it comes to her favorite tthings.  
When she was cast . maby people belived she would be eliminated very early. but she has or already did have a close to chance in the final three.  
But this is not confirmed .. **(A/N) Please dont make any assumptions i said mabye.**

 **Im not about to post everyone in this one chapter because this chapter would end up being way too long , and there ae like 20 more  
My limit is 5,400 words . but they will be posted in the next chapter , as well as more detailed descripyions of these ones , as well.**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Never before Seen Confessionals.**

 **These Tapes were Either missing/and later recovered or thought to be Of no importance.**

 **Confessionals**

 **Rain: Is it weird that i like watching ryan look up at the sky . I know he Can just come out , and say he likes Nature.  
But why is it so Hard for me to say I Like him.. i Just uh.. . Um wait did i Just say that on Camera . Give me the Tape.  
I Want that Tape . How do you Open this Thing . (Struggles while shaking the camera in the process)..**

 **Tape was Found .**

 **.**

 **Katherine: What ... Is there Problem . I can do whatever I Want .**

 **Tape was thought to be of No importance**

 **.**

 **Okiku: Umm okay James just Asked me Out , And uh no Not gonna happen .**

 **Tape was Missing / Later recovered .**

 **.**

 **Drake: First im gonna ***** there ***** and *** ***** those ***** do u **** think *****.**

 **************M ***** **** ****** ...**

 **What !. just speaking my mind .**

 **.**

 **End of Confessions ...**

 ***Static***

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Fun Fact: Creg Mcaw is Chris mcleans Distant cousin . But he took after his moms last name instead ..while  
chris kept his Fathers last name.**

 **Fun Fact 2: the longest wod in the dictionary is PnuemanaultramicroscopesillicoVolcanicmoconiosis - also known as Silicosis.  
Means to Inhale Volcanic Dust or some sort of Metallic Particals that causes a contraction in the lungs Causes a disease.**

 **Which is Sillicosis : ) ..**

 **Thats really nothing to smile about though . This stuff happens to people . and right now your thinking why would i say all that.  
And why couldn't I just say You breathed in some stuff . And Where were they that they were dum enough to breath in that stuff.**

 **But still know you know.**

 **.. Now i will say a bunch of Random words..**

 **. know what i cant do that. love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really do hope you guys enjoyed though . so you can review here or at the other Place either one . Anyways**

 **Just thought i'd Give a Little Bit of some Back story on everything . And more Chapters of this , and the Main series are coming soon.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed !**


End file.
